NaruSasuNaru Cold Dead Eyes
by Killeryoyo13
Summary: A NaruSasuNaru one shot story. Takes place after Sasuke has returned back to team 7, has a few spoilers if you have not read any of the new Naruto chapters. Naruto and Sasuke have heated night after relaxing from the war they were just fighting in. Naruto is conflicted with many emotions. And Sasuke acts with no words. Rated M.


NaruSasuNaru: Those cold dead eyes

One Shot

I could still feel those dark cold eyes staring me down, stopping me cold. There's no way to break free from that stare of an Uchiah. They have such strong power in their eyes. Hints the whole Sharingan thing, and all the other forms of it as well. Such power comes from those eyes.

Not just the obvious power, but the intense emotion. Most people don't see it in him, the strong feeling in his eyes. That's where I always saw his emotion, so much power, yearning, avenging, sadness, sorrow . . . . every time he would look me in the eye, that wasn't the only thing that was hard to break free from. It was also that those eyes drew you in.

The more I would stare into his eyes, the more I fell deeper.

I would fill up of so much emotion.

I understood him, even at times where I barley understood.

I didn't want to understand him at first, he was my rival.

I wanted to grow stronger than him; I wanted to beat him, because I felt that we were so much alike . . .

We were both alone.

But as he has told me several times, he had a family . . . I didn't. And as much as it hurt, he was right.

I thought I understood him, truly, and deeply.

Not until the day I tried stopping him from leaving the precious village. That was the day where I realized I understood him. Why he had to leave. I didn't want to understand at the time, but I eventually did. And I truly believe he understood me, understood why I couldn't give up.

I could never give up.

I kept trying, over, and over, but I never gave up.

Every time I saw him again, I would feel that strong emotion in his eyes. They were cold, but drew me in every single time. I never broke free from his gaze, I tried harder, trained harder, and I never broke it.

I rarely sleep at night; those cold eyes of his always appeared in my dreams.

It was sad, but so much beauty came from our bond. No matter how hard I tried, I could never persuade him. Never truly got to him, he still had his own path, and even if I could have just dragged him back, I couldn't. There was a beauty of being so close, to understanding.

I understood his reasons.

I hated his reasons, but I understood.

There was a true beauty in chasing after someone for the rest of your life, but once you finally have them, what do you do?

What am I supposed to do now?

I could look into those cold eyes again.

They'd break me from reality.

I closed my eyes, feeling a tear run down my cheek.

"Naruto?" I hear a voice in my dream, it's soft but it means well.

I could check, see if he's still there, in his own tent. This could be all a trick after all, he was so hard to finally clasped into my hands, and now that he's finally returned . . . completing squad seven once again. He might be waiting to make his move. Wait for the perfect opportunity, which was always his style.

Wait while danger is away for now, while everyone was resting from battle.

"Naruto?"The voice entered my dream again.

I was lost in a world where I could only gaze into those dark cold eyes; they would never let me go. I could never escape from the lock.

Did I want to?

No I didn't.

I loved the beauty of the power those eyes had over me.

That he had over me.

"Naruto?" The voice now sounded eager, touching my skin . . . stroking my cheek. "You never change . . . wake up you idiot." The voice sounded annoyed, but not too harsh.

Wait.

I recognized that voice, it was of someone I yearned for.

For so long I wanted to hear that annoyed tone in his voice.

I opened my eyes, seeing the familiar cold eyes staring into my own. Petrifying me down, if I even wanted to move, I wouldn't be able to. Those eyes locked me down in a prison away from reality.

His eyes were still cold, but they showed that annoyance that I haven't seen in years. I felt the relief overcome my body, I jerked up.

"Sasuke!" My voice came out rather excited, happy, overjoyed.

Here I was dreaming of him, and here he is.

"Shh, not so loud Dobe . . . you'll wake everyone up." He hushed me, and as much as I used to hate that, it made me so happy right now, to have Sasuke here. He's still the old Sasuke.

But . . . why is he here . . . in my tent?

"Why are you here in my tent Sasuke?" I asked trying to whisper, seeing that I was locked in his cold gaze again. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed.

He didn't answer; he kept staring into my eyes, inching closer by every second.

Slowly, but he progressed.

He's smooth.

I wonder what he's thinking; I can't read that expression of his.

Beautiful.

As he didn't answer, I tried to continue the conversation. I couldn't stare into his eyes forever.

"I know!" I tried whispering. "You're here because you want to think up a set plan so we can defeat the enemy!" I cheered quietly to myself as I watched his gaze. "I'll go get Sakura, she'll be able to help." I smiled, almost forgetting what I was trying to do.

Those eyes of his distracted me.

Beautiful, but distracting as I tried to get up, and leave the tent.

He grabbed my arm, and pulled me down gently. We were so close; I could feel his breath on my lips. The heat.

Those eyes.

"That's not why I'm here."

He spoke as a grin came across his lips.

Sasuke Uchiah grinned!

After so many years, he grinned at me!

But why?

I stared into his eyes, again.

A jolt of electricity set through my body as his lips softly touched my own, his hand stroking my cheek. His lips never left, I wouldn't let them leave. Ever. Our kiss grew strong as he pushed on me, pressing his warm body against my own. I could feel his hand outlining my muscles, unzipping my jacket.

He slid it off of me, never breaking away from our kiss.

His touch was enough to pleasure me, but I wanted more, he began pulling up my shirt. Sadly he had to break away from the kiss to pull my shirt off, but as he moved toward me again. He did go back for my lips, he began kissing my stomach. Sucking in between kisses as he made his way up to the bridge of my neck, his lips, his tongue was amazing.

To actually have the contact I'd been dreaming of since square one. From the time of our accidental kiss, I have yearned for this moment. So much.

Even if I did have questions for him, I did not ask them. I was so lost into the moment I didn't care. I could feel him sucking intensely on my neck. Biting it every so often.

I tried un-zipping his shirt, I did manga, but it was not as easy as I'd hoped. He wasn't making this very easy on me was he?

I felt up his body rub against mine, thrusting against me.

Somehow it was gentle.

He began kissing down my neck as I felt him rub me down, it was only outside of my pant, but it felt fantastic. As if he's only teasing me.

The rhythm of his hand got faster as his kisses reached my stomach. I was trying so hard to keep the moans inside; I didn't want people to hear.

He was sucking again.

Oh god.

I tried focusing on something else so I wouldn't moan.

He slid my pants, and boxers off.

Why? Why now?

Does he feel the same way as I do?

He wouldn't be here if he weren't. Right?

I felt myself growing hot, sweat dripped from my forehead.

His rhythm grew faster; I knew what was going to happen next.

My breathing was heavy.

I still tried to keep my moans in.

"S-Sasuke . . . " I spoke to him in a quiet moan.

He quickly moved up toward my lips, staring down into my eyes. His hard cold eyes were endless. I didn't want him to look away.

"Not so loud Naruto . . ." He kissed me passionately, pressing against me. His tongue traveled all around my mouth. Exploring every inch.

I pulled myself onto him, feeling the adrenalin flowing through my body. His expression was slightly shocked, but looked as if he were glad I took control. I kissed his neck, biting it. I felt that was what I needed to do.

He made a sound I've never heard him make before, and I loved it. I bit harder, hearing the voice getting louder. I sucked on it, and moved down, kissing every inch of his body, sucking on what belonged to me. I heard his breathing getting faster, but noticed he was controlling how loud he could get.

"I've waited for this moment for a long time . . . Naruto . . ." I heard him say in between his breathing, he wanted to moan, I could tell.

He looked too cute.

I pulled his pants off; his boxers came off along with them. I grinned as I began rubbing.

"Ah . . . " There's that beautiful noise again. "I've wanted this for so long." He says in breaths, his beautiful dark eyes are closed.

I made my rhythm faster, watching him squirm in pleasure.

"I have too." I spoke, feeling satisfied.

I moved down lower, ready to lick the head of his member.

And I did, very slowly, listening to the precious noises he made, and they got louder as my mouth stroked up, and down his member, my tongue circling around the head.

His hands slid through my hair, and clasped. He pulled my hair out of pleasure, I began sucking, and licking much faster.

I couldn't get enough of these amazing sounds that came from him.

Sasuke. Yes Sasuke, make that sound again.

And he did.

I pulled away, seeing the sudden sad expression of his face, he seemed angry, annoyed to why I stopped. I watched his chest heave, he tried breathing slowly. I leaned in toward him, our bodies pressed together, locked by our sweat.

"Idiot . . . why did you . . ." He tried speaking, but his breathing wasn't allowing it, and neither was I.

I pulled his legs over my shoulders, this action seemed to have shocked him suddenly, but he seemed to enjoy it. He grinned, excited to know my next move, yearning.

I grabbed his hips, and thrusted inside of him, gently, but effectively.

I heard him gasp with pleasure as I did this, he looked so god dammed cute.

I could hear our breathing rising, falling, and then rising again. The both of us somehow managed to keep our moans from escaping out. I thrusted harder, loving every minute of this.

I imagined that this position wasn't very comfortable for him, but he never told me to stop.

"Faster." His voice rasped out in between breathes. He must not be too uncomfortable.

So I thrusted faster, feeling the wave of pleasure flow through the both of us.

I tried remembering how this even started, how I ended up here, fucking Sasuke Uchiah.

It somehow didn't feel trashy; all I felt was strong emotion flowing from him.

My breathing got heavier, I felt hotter.

I wanted to moan so bad . . . but I stopped myself, pulling out of Sasuke. I lay on my back breathing deeply.

He didn't waste any time, in an instant Sasuke was on top of me, kissing me. Each and every time we kissed again. It was more passionate.

I was in the reality of the cold dark eyes.

He pushed me over on my stomach, as he thrust inside me from behind.

Catching me off my guard.

I was breathing heavily again, feeling exhausted, but I didn't try to stop him. I enjoyed hearing the amazing noises that came from him again, the pleasure, the lust.

The pleasure just got better, I felt as if I should be ashamed.

We didn't even exchange words, only exchanged glances before we got here. The deep look in his eyes meant everything to me; they were the new center of my happiness.

He's here, he's here with me.

I still felt as if I were in a dream, a lost dream with Sasuke.

I knew this was very much real, but parts didn't feel real.

I cringed in pain, but pleasure as he'd thrust behind, I breathed heavily in exhaustion. Listening to his breathing in pleasure, I gripped on the blanket.

I felt a sudden pain on the back of my neck.

I liked it.

Sasuke was baiting the back of my neck to stop him from moaning.

Cleaver idea.

He bit harder.

And then even harder.

"Ouch, easy Sasuke."

He backed away when he was done, I could hear him still catching his breath.

I think he made me bleed. I was about to touch the back of my neck when he suddenly began licking it, trying to make it feel better, licking away any blood that could have been there.

Sasuke traced the outline of the bite, and then kissed it before he lay next to me. Feeling exhausted.

"Sorry Dobe, I didn't mean to bite so hard." He spoke between breaths.

I rolled on my back, and grabbed his hand. "It's okay." I felt myself starting to drift to sleep.

No! I can't fall asleep; I have so much to ask him.

"Sasuke?" My voice got quiet.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded quiet too.

"How did we . . . end up . . . like . . . this . . ." That was all I could manage to say before everything went completely black.

The next morning, I awoke to Sakura's voice outside of my tent . . . . her voice wasn't what I wanted to hear. She was telling me to get up, and discuss plans.

"Come on Naruto, you had plenty of sleep!" Her voice was stern.

Yeah right, I didn't get anywhere near enough sleep.

"Okay, let me change." I said so she'd leave me alone, and most importantly. Not walk in while I was naked.

Once I was ready, I popped my head out of the tent. Sakura was talking to Sasuke who was already dressed, and perfect. I felt myself grow jealous by the scene. Seeing he, and Sakura talking.

I didn't like it.

I hurried out of the tent so I could talk to Sasuke, my jacket swayed as the wind blew it behind me. I had a tough time trying to zip up my jacket, it felt like it was blowing everywhere but, it was stuck.

I was still fiddling with the zipper as Sakura walked up to me, Sasuke followed, I felt like she was staring me down. I finally tore my jacket off, it was annoying me. I had an extra I was going to put on.

"Naruto . . . ?"

I looked up at her as I folded my jacket up. "What?"

"What's on your neck . . . and chest?" Her gaze was curious.

Shit. I can't tell her.

I quickly turned around to go get my other jacket from the tent, and that's when I heard her gasp.

I paused, turning around slowly, seeing her eyes widen. What now?

"W-what is that on the back of your neck?" She stammered out, barley getting her words out. Sakura walked closer, to get a better look at it. I tried avoiding her, but she already saw it.

"Is t-that a bite mark?!"

Ugh.

I felt my face turn completely red.

"Who were you with last night Naruto?!" Her voice got louder; I didn't know what to even say.

What could I say?

Sasuke suddenly walked in front of me, shooing Sakura away to leave me alone. I couldn't see the look he was giving her, but it must have looked intense because Sakura looked embarrassed.

"What Naruto does on his spare time isn't your business Sakura." His words were deep, emotional.

I noticed Sakura narrow her eyes at him, as her face turned completely red.

Crap. Sakura's smart enough to put two and two together.

"Oh . . . I get it . . . um I'll go get everyone so we can . . . um discuss plans." She said in a hurry, and ran off.

I hurried in the tent to grab my jacket before anyone else would see the marks on my body.

Once I had my new jacket on, and was zipped up tight around my neck, I came back out to face the world again.

I felt so embarrassed.

Sasuke shirt was now zipped up all the way as well, covering his neck.

I tried to not look at Sasuke, I was still feeling too embarrassed to face anybody at the moment.

"I love you." I heard him speak quietly to me.

I suddenly jerked my head up in confusion, staring into his dark cool eyes. Seeing how serious the look was.

"What?"

Was that really all I could manage to say to him?

"To your question from last night . . . I love you . . . I didn't know how to explain it in words . . . so I did through actions." He paused, staring me down deeply.

I tried to speak to him, but I couldn't. I was stumped. No words would come out.

"I have for a long time." He continued, never breaking eye contact with me. "For a very long time . . . but I was always in denial, or too stubborn to admit it, and even though I loved you . . . at the time I was following a different path. That path got in the way for a long time." I noticed him glance in a different direction before he continued. "There was something beautiful about being so close but so far away. You never gave up on me. Even when everyone did, lost hope, trying to kill me . . . you never gave up. You kept trying no matter what."

Oh Sasuke. That means the world to me . . .

"You're the only person I've ever met that I've felt such strong feelings for . . . oh . . . Naruto. Are you okay?" He asked me, as he leaned in really close to me. Almost close enough to kiss, to taste. He looked worried, staring at me with those eyes.

"Naruto?"

I was crying . . . . his words brought tears to my eyes . . . .

"I'm fine Sasuke." I reassured him, as I hugged him tightly, smiling. "Thank you Sasuke. You have no idea how happy that makes me. I lost you for so long and here you are. Finally in my arms . . . I love you too. That's why I could never give up on you." I began rubbing my tears away when I was done hugging him.

"I figured you did." He grinned at me with that arrogant attitude of his.

"Ptsh, you're still the same old Sasuke huh?" I grinned back at him, as he turned around, walking away where Sakura was waving for us to come over.

"You know, you put me in an uncomfortable position last night."

"What, you didn't like it? Was I that bad?" My voice cracked from the shock.

He abruptly turned back around to face me, his face was read, and I loved it! "No! I didn't mean that at all. You were amazing . . . Ahem . . . you took me by surprise is all. I wasn't expecting you to take the lead in such a way." Sasuke's face was so red, he adverted his gaze away from mine.

"Oh." I laughed as I grabbed his hand, walking toward everyone else. I tried not looking him directly in the eye; I could already feel my face burning so deep. "Don't think I'm going to be so easy on you Sasuke. You're still a rival of mine." I made sure he could see my grin; he cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean Dobe?"

I stopped walking, feeling amused that Sasuke doesn't even remember.

"We're rivals for being Hokage!" I yelled out, stepping closer toward him.

"Oh right." He tried scratching his head, feeling embarrassed for forgetting. "Well nobody said loving someone was easy." Sasuke grinned at me again, inching closer.

"Guess you're right Uchiah! Guess I have to train harder to beat you once again." I smiled at him, staring into those deep endless cool eyes of his. They stared back at me with yearning.

I suddenly kissed his soft lips lightly, and he returned my kiss. Not caring that everyone was around, we waited for this for too damn long. We didn't even care who'd see us by this point.

I was finally with the man I loved.

The End


End file.
